


I will follow this path.

by ryouta_cchi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really, i guess, kind of underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta_cchi/pseuds/ryouta_cchi
Summary: Beeing supressed by ones powers is probably one of the, if not the most frustrating feeling in the world. That's something Taliyah figured as well. Desperate to get controll over the situation she ventured out to find someone who could help her to achieve that.After a couple of incidents she arrives in Ionia, where she meets Yasuo, who helps her to deal with her problems. This is the story of how Taliyah eventually learns how to deal with her power and her relationship to her master Yasuo.





	

“Keep the tension. Shoulders back! Stay focused! Keep your hands calm…”  
Taliyah nearly didn’t hear anything of what her master told her. The cracking sounds the rocks, she forced onto the surface made, were too loud. The dust stole her sight away, but she didn’t realize. She was too focused on her task.  
The mighty power she had woven to stone simply by her will felt amazing. She was able to tell the exact moment of when her thoughts turned into something real and solid, but at the same time every woven stone left her a little tired.  
But she couldn’t stop, couldn’t rest until she was secure about herself being able to control her powers the way she wanted to. The way she needed to. She needed to be able to protect her family and herself from her burden.  
Taliyah was more than grateful she had met Yasuo a few months ago. Though she nearly killed him when they first met; he was a kind master, skilled as well. He had the self-control Taliyah wished to reach too. Being one with her powers was all she could think about. She was aware of how hard it was going to be, but she couldn’t rest. Even when her body felt tired, her mind was awake. Focused on what she had to achieve. She felt her hands shaking, sweat running down her neck, though it was chilly for a spring day, still she couldn’t stop. Her head ached a bit, but she convinced herself to keep going. Keep going to make progress to weave just one more stone than the day before, but Yasuo's voice stopped her.  
“You should calm down birdie, forcing yourself too hard to thinks you aren’t capable of yet isn’t a healthy way to learn.” She looked up. The dust settled down. Taliyah stared at her master, realizing the worried glance on his face.

“Master… I know but…”, she started to explain herself but a simple gesture of Yasuo's hands left her in silence, as she watched the man coming towards her.  
“Give yourself a break, Taliyah.” His voice was strict. It an order and Taliyah wasn’t going to give him any contra. With a little sight on her lips she did let her hands sink and all tension faded.  
“As you wish. “, she mumbled obviously not happy about the commands given to her. She didn’t realize the tiny smirk, rushing over Yasuo's face. “Don’t pout at me like that.” he said as he turned away. “C’mon we fetch something to eat.”  
Though the young girl didn’t feel like eating she followed her master faster than she realized. “Of course.” she said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder to the stone structure she had woven after several hours. It wasn’t impressive and barely half a meter high. Frustrated she turned back, biting her lip. How could she ever reach a thing when she never got the chance to overcome her limits? In her thoughts as she was, she kept quiet, thankful Yasuo did not try to start a conversation. It was relaxing to travel with him. He never talked too much, not too little. He knew when it was better to keep his mouth and when to comfort her.  
“What’s up Birdie? Is there something on your mind? “  
Taliyah looked up in confusion. “If I have something on my mind? Oh, no everything’s just fine.”, she said. She looked at Yasuo. He smiled at her, calmly like he knew that something was off, but as always he didn’t ask again. He seemed to know, that if she wanted to talk, Taliyah would come and do so.

When they reached the cave they stayed at over night, Taliyah sat down on the bare ground. As soon as she touched the stone a little shiver ran down her spine. The ground, the walls of the cave, all stone, it called her and she couldn’t answer. She didn’t know how to and even if she knew, Yasuo wouldn’t let her challenge her own strength. She felt frustrated, not happy with her own performance and helpless, not knowing how to improve without the help of her teacher.  
“Master? “Shyly she glanced at the young man grilling some kind of meet over the tiny fireplace. “What is it?” Yasuo seemed glad, that she broke the silence between them.  
“How am I supposed to get better if you always stop me? ”  
“I’m stopping you until I am convinced that you don't damage yourself with your furious power of will.”  
Taliyah looked at him, fairly surprised. She didn’t expect that kind of answer. “So… it’s not because you think I’m weak?”, she asked.  
A warm laugh came over Yasuo's lips. “Taliyah and weak are not exactly two words that have any connection to each other if you ask me.” A little smile appeared on her lips. He was right. She should have never doubted him. He had done too much for her and when she looked back at the beginning she had become better in weaving stones. She rushed over to the young man and sitting down next to him. “So… how can I convince you, that I can control myself?” she asked, curiously, looking at Yasuo, as he carved a small piece of wood with a small knife. He didn’t look up when he answered after a while of silence.  
“The key to inner peace is accepting and letting go of mistakes. I know that myself. I made a terrible mistake and I will make it up, but I accepted that I cannot turn back time and I learned to life with my past.”  
“Okay so… in that case… I accept my past!”  
A little giggle escaped the man’s lips. Raising a brow he looked at his student. “It’s not that easy, Birdie.” He grumbled. “I thought a lot about myself. About what has happened and could have happened. You have woven a massive stone-pillar by accident. Well that happens and it was your motivation to learn how to be in charge of it.”  
Taliyah had to think a while about it. In silence she stared the meat on the little fireplace. Yasuo must have placed it there when she was in thoughts. As she watched little sparks flying around in the cave she got carried away.  
She hadn’t done any mistakes, did she? She left her home because she thought it was the best for everyone’s sake; because she was terrified, and because she wanted to be able to live like a normal girl.  
She didn’t move until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.  
“Eat something, Birdie.”  
The fire was burning brighter now, it was dark outside and it smelled like food. Taliyahs stomach made a grumbling sound. Slightly embarrassed she took the meat, Yasuo gave her, and started nibble on it. Still she was rather quite.  
Yasuo was right. Why did she put so much pressure on herself? She had never hurt anyone. She said she would come back when she was ready to and why should she rush thinks, if she had all the time she needed?  
“Thank you.” she whispered suddenly, looking at her teacher. Yasuo looked to her, smiling softly. “No reason to thank me. Everything you need to find answers lays in your heart, head and so-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence properly, since the young woman flung her arms around his neck.  
The man could feel his cheeks heating up. Slightly he buried his face in her hair. “soul…”, he finished his words, mumbled into her mane. For quite a while they sat like that. Curled up into each other in front of the fireplace, which was not more than a glow anymore. “You know. A sword is boring company on a long path… since I met you everything just became… better.” , the man said quietly, stroking the girl's back, but he didn’t get an answer. “Taliyah?” he mumbled. Carefully he stroke her hair back and looked into a calm, sleeping face. He smiled slightly, reached for some new logs and threw them into the dying embers. A bit sleepy he leaned back on the wall, still holding Taliyah in his arms. “Good night, Birdie.” he whispered more to himself than to her as he closed his eyes.

Taliyah woke up the moment the first birds started to sing their songs and the sky was covered in the most magnificent shades of pink, dark blue and purple. A bit drowsy she tried to sit up but was held down by two arms, around her back. Confused she thought back on the last evening. Suddenly blushing bright red, due to the latest memories she snuggled her face onto Yasuo's chest. This was slightly awkward, but as long as he wasn’t awake he wouldn’t notice, hopefully. “Thank you for everything, Yasuo.”, she whispered barely louder than breath of air. She hesitated a second, then she leaned up a bit and blew a kiss on the man's cheek, blushing right away, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. That was a stupid and childish idea of hers, she blamed herself and laid still, waiting for Yasuo to wake up. A while she was able to do so, but rather fastly she got bored and impatient, so she did what seemed logical to her.  
Carefully she freed herself out of Yasuo's embrace and made her way out of the cave. 

 

The dew on the grass soaked her sleeves as she made her way through the woods. Yesterday the both of them trained on a river, not far from the cave. She saw the water already from far away. The sun gleamed in on the river and let the trees around sparkle. The sky looked now similar to the a sunrise in Shurima. It was burning in several thousand shades of orange and red. Taliyah stepped closer, searching for a fairly calm place. After a while she bose a flat stone near enough on the banks, to reach it with a big step; in front of a waterfall. It was too cold to actually enter the water, so all she did was sitting in the slowly rising sun, meditating.  
The golden glow on her face carried her away into the deserts she called home.  
She felt free from every burden and all the worries she had. Everything seemed so irrelevant. The fresh morning air floated her lungs, everything became so much clearer. The frustration she felt yesterday vanished.  
Out of the nothing she felt the oddly urge to be with her master. She used to meditate often with him. Together, spending hours just finding inner peace for a while.

 

When she opened her eyes she saw Yasuo, standing on the river shore, looking at her patiently. A smile appeared on her face. How did he know she was here? She didn't know and she didn’t question it. Yasuo knew her really well by now. Fleet-footed she got up, jumped back on the river shore and walked over.  
“Good morning; Birdie.”  
“Hello Yasuo.”  
A silence fell over both. Unfortunately it was the awkward kind of silence. A bit sheepishly Taliyah looked at her master. “Eh, I was meditating. If you want you could join me?” She was glad to see her master smile at her. “I’d love to”  
More words were not necessary. They settled themselves on the pebble-banks, facing the young morning sun. Again Taliyah got carried away after a few minutes. But hearing her masters breathing next to her, calmed her down even further.  
Though she felt perfectly peaceful, the usual status of meditation didn’t settle in. The perfectly blank mind failed to materialize. Instead the sound of the steady breath next to her came to the fore of her brain. Paired with a soundless sigh she opened her eyes, peering at the man to her left. He sat perfectly still, eyes closed, his back upright. Did she look the same to him when she was sitting in the middle of the river? Probably not. She wasn’t half as graceful as him not to mention his body control and mental strength. Yasuo was a role model in every single aspect. He seemed just too perfect to her. Sometimes he was quiet, and usually did not talk much about his past, but the time Taliyah had spend with him until now was educational and fun. She liked Yasuo, more than she expected. More than just a travel companion. More than a friend, or? Nah, that was stupid. He was her master, her teacher Yasuo. And he had a goal to reach, just as she did.  
She stared at him for quite a while. How had she never noticed before, that her teacher was actually really handsome.  
“What’s up, Birdie?” Yasuo’s voice let her flinch and flush right afterwards.  
“Nothing in particular.”, she stuttered.  
“You are looking at me like there was something in particular actually.”, he disagreed calmly. “You should close your eyes while meditating.”, Taliyah tried to change to topic.  
“So should you.” Damn, he had a point.  
“I am sorry.” , the girl muttered.  
“Don’t be.”  
They kept quiet. Staring at each other. In a silence louder than everything Taliyah had ever heard in her life before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you kind of liked it. If so let me know it. Since I am a student and school never goes easy on me it might take a while for me to upload chapters.  
> Have a nice day.
> 
> tbc.


End file.
